Why Would I do that?
by manga bookworm cutie
Summary: Hitsugaya has grown up and doesnt completly understand his feelings for his little bedwetter. 2nd story YAAAAA! please NO flames unless REALLY REALLY hate.
1. Chapter 1

Why would I do that?

Momo's POV

Oh, where is Shiro-_chan,_ we were supposed to go to Oba-_chan's_ today. We were going to go down to the pond and eat watermelons while watching the sun set. Even though Oba-_chan _ died a few years ago we always go and visit her grave and dust everything in our old house. Now seriously, where is he?!?!?!

Normal POV

Little did Hinamori know, Hitsugaya was late on purpose. Werid, I know, but Rangiku had told him to be "fashionably late." Normally he wouldn't have listened, but he did anyway. Rangiku gave him the advice because she had noticed that whenever her captain was near the vice-captain of the fifth division, he would blush and try to get away to do "paperwork."

More like take a cold shower.

And it was true, the boy captain did have a crush on Hinamori, or his little "bedwetter." Not boyish any more, I guess I should say. Toshiro had grown after the Winter War. He had also gotten more muscular, not Kenpachi-taicho buff, but not Hananoto skinny. (don't know spelling, basicly not buff but not skinny k!!!) But to his dismay, his emotions had also grown. It started out after Momo walked to his division, drunk from one of Rangiku's sake parties.

FLASHBACK

_"Shiro-_chan _you're looking rather TALL today. He he he!!!_

_ "Momo, what are you doing here? And it's Hitsugaya-taicho!"_

_ Momo got on top of him and merley said that she was there to see her "lil' siro." But she said it in and seductive way, a way that made Toshiro's pants feel a little tight. She then took off his captains robe and kissed him full on the mouth. _

_ Hitsugaya was shocked, but his throbbing member made his forget his warabouts and he kissed her right back. After a few minutes he was going to makes it more passionate, but she passed out on him. He then realized that she was drunk and felt embarrassed about his lasp of control. He scooped her up and took her back to her divison._

End of Flashback

Now he felt his member harden every time he sees her. But he looked up his courage and was going to confess to her today at the pound at sunset. He wanted it to be perfect. Rangiku could see his distress and gave him advice. He took it without questioning her knowledge and was hoping for perfection.

But fate had another idea.

**Cliffhanger!!!! MWAAAHAHAHA!!!!! (I love that sound got Iit from avatauo the "I am melon lord" laugh!) Any way only second fan fic and im pooped! It's 10 pm and ive been typing all day on my first story and this one. And if get mad about spelling, then I will set the curse of the vampires apon you!!!!!!**

**XD**


	2. fates bite in the ass

Fate's bite in the ass

**Himorymaru (I think that's spelled right, sorry if not) POV**

__You can do this, Toshiro, You've known her since you were both kids! Well, I guess you're still a kid.

_Not helping, you stupid dragon!!! And I'M NOT A KID,GODDAMITTTT!!!!!!!!_

Just going to ignore that. And you know what you should ignore when you see her tonight? How somkin' HOT she looks in her too small uniform!!! I know that I would do that so I don't get a nose bleed. Hey, you ok kid?

_UGGGGG!!!!!! I really hate you!!!! First Rangiku, now you!!!!! GAAA, you all make me just want to push her up to a wall and do her then!!!! _

Not my problem kid, just how dragons are, you know. Horny, horny, horny. Well, good luck. Oh' and try not to think about swimming with her… in her underwear… and ALL WETT!!!!!!!

_DAMMMMITTTTT!!!!!!! I'LLLLLL KILLLLLL YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Normal POV**

Toshiro walked to his Oba-_chan's _house trying to calm himself down. He was very angry at his _zampokto __**(think right spellin, but ya know Japanese)**_ for two reasons. One, he had made him feel very horny. And two that what he said was right. And now he was headed to the girl of his dreams(literally.)

"Oh, finally, Shiro-_chan_ I thought that you were lost or hurt or… well at least you're here."

"Yeah, whatever. And it's Hitsugaya-_taicho, _bed-wetter. I'm sorry I made you wait. I see you've already replaced the flowers and dusted, so why don't we go for a swim?"

"Sure."

And so they headed off to the pound. Toshiro was trying to keep his strength, he didn't know how long it would last. He almost lost the raging battle within him when Momo took off her clothes to swim.

Oh, god, he had almost had a nose bleed!

But he didn't, and had almost made it to sunset when he would execute his master plan to get Hinamori's heart, when IT happened!

They were eating watermelon, waiting for sunset, and it was a humid night. The watermelon had become sort of sticky, not that Toshiro noticed, he was just waiting. But then, he saw some of it was on Momo's faces so he said, "Baka, you've gotten watermelon juice of your face."

"Oh, thanks for telling me, Shiro-_chan._" So he began to lick her lips, trying to get it off.

Toshiro felt himself get hard. VERY hard! The way her little, pink tongue moved around those soft looking, full lips. UGGG!!! Is all he thought.

"Did I get it all?" That was it! The drunken fiasco, the advice from Rangiku, the "pep" talk from his dragon, swimming, and now this!!!!!

"No," he said in a husky, low voice," you didn't get it all." And with that he pushed her against the nearest tree and pushed his lips on to hers hard, and full of passion. Momo was shocked. She didn't know that Shiro-_chan _had feelings for her too!!! But she got over it and kissed him back.

** The rest of this I won't post because this is T rated, but don't go away just yet, there's more story to be told! xD**

Back at the 10th division, Rangiku was sitting with Gin drinking sake. Yahh!! Her plan to get her captain to get off her back was a success! Not that she did it alone. The said captain's dragon wanted to help so he could get more time to Tombine. (wat, zampoktos cant date?) So all in all this was a happy ending.

That is until Toshiro found out that it was set up. That normally wouldn't have angered him, since he got Hinamori from it. But his daughter was to happy to hear that she was an accident from a certain busty vice-captain. Momo is still holding him back from freezing her to this day.


End file.
